Talk:2007 Final Fantasy XI Fan Festival Invitation
The ending date and contribution count Not sure who can edit this page, but: # October 7th is a Sunday, not a Monday. # It might be more useful to link to instead of , since all we need is the number of edits to the Main namespace, not necessarily what the edits ARE, apparently. -- 14:36, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Mycontributions allows those going over the entries to check someone's edit count to the Main namespace within a certain time frame. Unfortunately, Editcount only allows you to see your overall edit count (e.g. my total Editcount is 27,000 edits (19,000 in the Main namespace), but my Mainspace edits from July 5th until now are only 1,500+). I have to check Mycontributions and count the number of (50)s I have until I hit July 5th. Basically, Mycontributions allows them to quickly verify someone's editcount claims within that time frame. -- 15:23, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Unanswered Questions Who ever goes needs to ask some important questions with SE's marketing group. Like, Will there be an official Playstation 3 Release of the game, instead of using the Playstations 3's backwards compatibility. How long the game will be projected to an active team to continue creation of new expansion packs and updates, If that date extends past at least the next two years, are they planning on dropping the Playstation 2 Support to allow for a major overhaul of the graphic engine, Or will they continue to keep the game balanced to allow the Playstation 2 to continue play even after the system is no longer sold by Sony, and even more so because they no longer sell a PS2 with a hard drive or hard drive bay. Meaning that any hardware failure on a PS2 players end will result in either paying high end for a "New" PS2 from a third party (I.E Gamestop) or to upgrade to a PS3 or Xbox360. And of course. When will the DirectX 9 Version of the game be released to Windows to allow for minimizable windows, and windowable game sessions?--Nuala Phoenix 17:13, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :We'll see what ultimately gets set up, if anything, but I wouldn't necessarily assume you'll get a 1-on-1 interview session. But we can hope. -- 17:21, 27 September 2007 (UTC) : "While there, at Wikia's request you will meet with some of the marketing folks at Square Enix" Dunno but that makes me think its for an interview to be posted on the FFXIclopedia wikia site. It would be a good promotion for Wikia to say "Look guys we help the wiki communities" etc. And give some people who have a abstract train of thought to ask questions like mine which rarely/never get asked. I just hope its not a copy pasta interview. --Nuala Phoenix 22:40, 28 September 2007 (UTC) do a few press interviews (Wikia will set these up) - what are the specifics on this? Leuqarte 08:45, 29 September 2007 (UTC) 'Let me be clear - and I apologize that it was not from the start. ''IF we are able to set something up like this for the winners - then you are obligated (like anyone would want to pass) to go. Right now nothing is set up. The basic concept is simply that the winners are obligated to go to things wikia sets up. We will let the winners know if we are able to set something up. The real prize is being able to go - assume anything on top is just a bonus. '''-- 15:03, 29 September 2007 (UTC)